This invention relates to a reel for storing and extending cable, particularly for fiber optic cable.
Fiber optic cables are utilized for transmitting digital data between computers and for telecommunications purposes. For example, in a local area network, fiber optic cables may extend from a server to work stations in various rooms or cubicles within an office. If the office is to be moved, the fiber optic cable must normally be rewired in the new facility. Rewiring may be required even when cubicles are rearranged. Fiber optic cables are also utilized for interconnecting main telecommunication closets to temporary or satellite closets. Other occasions arise when fiber optic cable is temporarily deployed, such as for special events, trade shows, broadcasts and conferences. Fiber optic cable is expensive and it would be desirable to be able to reuse the cable after such usage.